


The girl of red

by RinKamelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, jim vestido de chica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Solo era una salida amena con sus estudiantes para que conociese más acerca sobre las costumbres humanas, pero en medio de ella el destacado profesor de la Academia de la Flota Estelar conocerá a una mujer de vestimentas chinas quien le hará sentir sensaciones jamás sentidas antes. Un vulcaniano no debería comportarse de ese modo pero la enigmática belleza de la azabache haría caer su temple.
AU Jim en vestido de mujer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Rin Kamelot
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece, si fuera así, el Spirk sería canon hace mucho tiempo.
> 
> Advertencia: Relación hombre x hombre, lenguaje explícito.
> 
> Notas:
> 
> Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para una de mis fieles seguidoras y a la cual hace poco empecé a seguir en sus historias. Se supone que este fic era para el 7 de septiembre, pero a causa de un mega proyecto que tuve en el trabajo, tarde demasiado en hacerlo.
> 
> El prompt que me pidió fue un Jim usando un vestido rojo y que fuera con smut. Los personajes están algo OoC.
> 
> Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños atrasado @mydolly12, espero este fic te guste, fue hecho con mucho cariño para ti.
> 
> P.D. Portada y reseña hecha por TomLiKaulitz, beteado por ella .

**The girl of red**

 

—Cadete Uhura sigo sin entender el propósito de esta salida. —musité por tercera vez en la noche.

—Profesor Spock, salir con sus alumnos aumentará la confianza que tenemos en usted y podrá aprender más de la costumbre humana de salir a tomar con conocidos y divertirse. Además mañana estaremos de asueto por lo que no hay problema si bebemos un poco.

Miré a la cadete considerando su respuesta, al final accedí a ser conducido a través de las puertas de lo que la cadete había llamado "el bar del momento". Una vez dentro del establecimiento me arrepentí de inmediato. Sin importar como caminara aparecía gente invadiendo mi espacio personal y la música era demasiado alta para mi fino oído.

La cadete me condujo hasta una mesa donde varios de mis estudiantes estaban esperándonos. Después de una verborrea banal y risas sin ningún sentido, cuando las luces del lugar bajaron y una música mucho más estridente sonó, mis alumnos comenzaron a levantarse en parejas para acercarse a la pista del centro del bar para bailar.

—¿Quiere bailar? —pregunta la cadete Uhura en mi dirección mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oído en un ademan por demás excesivo.

—El contacto físico necesario para tal actividad no es aceptable para mí. Por favor siéntase libre de ir sin mí.

La cadete me mira decepcionada y parte a la pista sola. ¿He hecho algo incorrecto?

—Parece que quería que tú fueras su pareja. —susurra una suave voz, justo a un lado de uno de mis oídos, la música estridente está afectando mi audición más de lo que pensé, ya que no fui capaz de oír a esta mujer acercarse. La mujer viste un entallado vestido chino de un intenso color escarlata, con aperturas en ambas piernas desde las caderas y una estola negra de plumas que rodea su cuello y cubre su pecho. Su cabello negro es corto en un clásico corte bob mediano y esta pulcramente peinado, la intensidad de su negro cabello resalta el color de su blanca piel y sus intensos ojos azules a la perfección.

La mujer sonríe cuando se da cuenta que la estoy observando y sin miramientos se sienta junto a mí, invadiendo completamente mi espacio personal. Simplemente alcé una de mis cejas ante su acción.

—No comprendo —respondí.

La pelinegra soltó una carcajada, mientras tomaba una de las bebidas sin tocar sobre la mesa.

—Le gustas —dijo tomando un ligero trago a la bebida para después apoyar su cara en su mano y mirarme con una amplia sonrisa, simplemente la observé mientras trataba de encontrar la lógica que sustentaba su opinión. Después de un corto período de tiempo ella abrió los ojos sorprendida —Espera, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

—La inmensidad de los sentimientos humanos no me es del todo comprensible. —tuve que admitir.

Una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior brotó de los labios carmesís de la chica a mi lado.

—Dios, cualquier hombre desearía poder estar con una mujer así —musitó mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que la risa había provocado —¿Acaso no te parece hermosa?

Giré el rostro para observar a la cadete que bailaba en la pista, su lacio cabello negro sujeto en una media cola alta resaltaba su anguloso rostro y debía admitir que en base a los estándares humanos, la cadete Uhura era hermosa. Pero también debía admitir que la mujer sentada a mi lado, era mucho más hermosa, sobre todo por sus ojos azules.

—Bueno dejemos eso de lado, ¿puedo preguntar que hace entonces un vulcano en un bar si no es para bailar? Por qué no creo que estés aquí por el alcohol, ya que los vulcanos no se emborrachan con eso, y ya que no has intentado propasarte conmigo como los otros hombres, deduzco que tampoco estas aquí para ligar.

Miré con un deje de sorpresa a la mujer, era astuta. Levemente me permití una minúscula sonrisa que prácticamente nadie era capaz de ver.

—Mi estudiante insistió que esta salida ayudaría a que aprendiera más de las costumbres humanas.

—Debí suponer que eras profesor, con ese entallado uniforme negro... —comentó barriéndome con su mirada. Si mis conocimientos de la especie humana no eran tan errados, podría asegurar que ella estaba intentando "flirtear" conmigo— ¿Y dime que tal va el aprendizaje de las costumbres humanas?

—Principalmente creo que...

—Hola muñeca —interrumpió una chillona voz. La pelinegra dejó de mirarme para ver al interlocutor de la chirriante voz que le estaba hablando. Un tellarita algo pasado de tragos estaba parado a su lado.

—¿Si? —pregunto confundida.

—¿Por qué no vienes a pasar un rato conmigo, muñeca? —hablo entre hipidos el tellarita.

—Lo lamento ya estoy acompañada —y para recalcar sus palabras me señaló.

El tellarita soltó una carcajada que sonó repulsiva y después colocó su mano sobre una de las piernas de la chica y fue alzando lentamente el vestido rojo.

—Yo puedo hacer que disfrutes más que ese estoico vulcano, cariño. —se relamió repulsivamente los labios. Un gesto de desagrado cruzó el rostro de la chica, mientras instintivamente se acercaba a mí y antes de siquiera ser capaz de analizarlo, ya estaba sujetando la muñeca del tellarita para impedir que siguiera tocando el muslo de la chica.

—Ella ya ha declinado su oferta, le ruego que regrese por donde venía. —le espeté e hice un poco más de fuerza para que soltara la tela roja que aún apresaba entre sus dedos. Un chillido brotó de la boca del tellarita y apenas solté su muñeca se alejó lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

Me giré para ver a la chica y preguntarle cómo se encontraba después de tan desagradable encuentro, y me encontré con que ella me miraba sorprendida mientras un intenso rojo cubría sus mejillas, lo que la hacía ver adorable. Después de unos minutos intercambiando miradas, ella tímidamente dirigió su vista hacia su pierna, seguí su mirada percatándome que mi mano estaba posada sobre su muslo, estaba por retirarla, cuando ella posó su tibia mano sobre la mía impidiéndome sutilmente el que la quitara.

—No la quites..., está bien. —su voz suena nerviosa mientras su cara se vuelve más roja. Me quedé contemplando la unión de nuestras manos, con una extraña emoción cálida apresando mi interior. Debería sentirme incómodo, nunca antes había mantenido tan íntimo contacto con alguien, pero la sensación era agradable.

Ella comenzó una charla casual, que me envolvió por completo. Fue como si fuéramos dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de no verse en un largo tiempo. Tan ensimismados estábamos en la plática, que el tiempo se nos fue volando rápidamente..., tanto que olvidé que no había venido solo a ese lugar. Cosa que recordé cuando uno de mis alumnos regresó.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí. —dijo mordazmente el cadete Hendorff, a regañadientes dejé de ver a la pelinegra, para mirar intrigado en dirección del cadete. La chica se tensó a mi lado, cuando miró a la cara al cadete Hendorff, ¿acaso se conocían?— ¿Qué haces vestido así, primor? —preguntó a la chica. Su tono de voz era burlón y ofensivo.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió a la defensiva.

—No pensé que fueras un desviado—vi como la chica fruncía los labios ante lo dicho. Yo seguía sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando—, acaso pretendes engañarlo y llevarlo a tu cam...—estaba por intervenir y dejarle en claro al cadete Hendorff que estaba propasándose con ella, cuando ella se levantó repentinamente y golpeó al cadete en la mejilla, ocasionando que este cayera al suelo. Pero inmediatamente el cadete se levantó y le propino un puñetazo en la cara a la pelinegra, inmediatamente atrapé su puño cuando el cadete pensaba volver a pegarle.

—¿Puede darme una explicación a su comportamiento poco ortodoxo cadete Hendorff? —pregunté en algo que parecía más un gruñido, que una pregunta.

El cadete me observó con sorpresa, no se esperaba mi intervención.

—¡Este tipo está burlándose de usted, profesor! —respondió.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No sé por qué este tipo esta vestido de mujer, pero estoy seguro que es para...

Dejé de prestarle atención a lo que decía el hombre, para girarme a ver a la pelinegra, ella me miró con sus azules ojos completamente abiertos en una expresión de temor y vergüenza.

—L-lo lamento —dijo en un susurro y antes de siquiera pudiera exigirle una explicación, se giró y se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

—¿Que está sucediendo? —preguntó la cadete Uhura mientras regresaba a la mesa. Probablemente habíamos montado una escena vergonzosa en el lugar, que todo el mundo pudo presenciar.

Escuché vagamente al cadete Hendorff explicarle a la cadete Uhura lo que había sucedido. Mi mente seguía procesando la verdad que el cadete me había dicho y la actitud de... ¿el chico? ¿Todo había sido mentira? ¿Estaba buscando burlarse de mí?

Después de analizar todo de diversas maneras, al final tomé una decisión.

—Debo retirarme, avísenle a los demás de mi partida, sigan disfrutando del lugar.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, y antes de que alguno pudiera argumentar algo, me giré y comencé a correr en la dirección donde el vestido escarlata había desaparecido, esperando poder encontrarlo otra vez.

Mientras corría por el corredor que era la salida, a lo lejos pude percibir su llamativo vestido rojo resaltar entre la pobre iluminación del lugar. El chico estaba recargado contra un muro, mientras el tellarita de antes le estaba rondando junto con otros dos de su raza..., cortándole totalmente alguna ruta de escape. Aumente la velocidad para darles alcance cuanto antes.

—Ves cariño, te dije que conmigo estarías mejor que con ese vulcano —le oí decirle. —Ven, ¿por qué no pasas el rato con nosotros?

Sentí una extraña ira surgir de mi interior, al verlo pasar su regordete brazo por sobre sus hombros y ver como el chico se resistía al toque, mientras los otros dos tellaritas soltaban carcajadas estruendosas.

—Creo haberle mencionado que su oferta ya había sido declinada—dije prácticamente gruñendo, provocando que los tres tellaritas se sobresaltaran. Y sin razonarlo mucho, sujete la muñeca del chico y partí del lugar arrastrándolo conmigo.

No me di cuenta de la velocidad y fuerza que estaba empleando hasta que el chico tropezó y a pesar de mis esfuerzos para evitarlo dio contra el suelo.

—Lamento mi arrebato—le dije mientras me agachaba para ayudarlo a levantarse—, no debí jalarte de esa manera.

—No es tu culpa, no se caminar bien con estas cosas —señaló hacia los tacones de sus zapatillas rojas—, no sé como las mujeres las usan. Gracias por ayudarme allá atrás. —comentó dando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, para mirar hacia el suelo —Supongo que quieres una explicación, al por qué de esto —volvió a hacer un ademán con su mano, ahora señalando hacia todo su conjunto.

—Es correcto, pero considero que este no es el mejor lugar para dialogarlo.

Comenté observando el concurrido estacionamiento, el chico asintió suavemente con la cabeza e intentó incorporarse apoyándose en uno de mis antebrazos. Pero un quejido procedente de sus labios hizo que yo le impidiera el que se incorporara. Con una rápida inspección, me percaté que uno de sus tobillos comenzaba a inflamarse, probablemente en la caída se lo había torcido.

Le pregunté cuál era su dirección, para poder llevarlo a su casa y evitar que la lesión fuera más grave, al igual de que pudiéramos dialogar en un espacio más ameno, fue en ese momento que descubrí que el chico era un cadete recién incorporado a la academia y que afortunadamente su habitación quedaba relativamente cerca de la mía. Por lo que después de un breve debate, logré hacer que el chico aceptara a que lo cargara y en un viaje un poco extraño, lleno de roces accidentales y algo de tensión, arribamos a la residencia que la academia daba al personal y alumnado para habitar. Era una suerte que el bar no quedara tan retirado de la institución.

Una vez en la residencia en lugar de llevarlo a su dormitorio, lo terminé llevando a mi habitación, para poder atender a su lesión. Era la opción más lógica..., o eso me decía a mí mismo.

—No estaba tratando de burlarme de ti... —comenzó a decirme entre susurros, una vez que atravesamos la puerta de mi dormitorio—, ni era una broma. En verdad lo estaba pasando bien contigo. —lucía avergonzado pero completamente sincero.

—Entonces me podría explicar, ¿por qué se presentó vestido de esa forma ante mí y fingiendo ser una mujer, si no era una broma? —comenté mientras lo colocaba suavemente sobre uno de los sillones de mi sala.

—Es por una estúpida apuesta que perdí —lo incite a continuar, mientras buscaba el botiquín para curar su lesión—. Digamos que se me fueron las copas de más, y no sé cómo fue que llegamos a un punto en el que mis amigos me dijeron que no podía hacer que un andoriano y un betazoide me hicieran una ma... —el rostro del ojiazul se sonrojó completamente, causándome desconcierto—, solo digamos que no es bueno apostar contra un gruñón y un escocés pasados de tragos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —comenté algo confundido— ¿La apuesta radicaba en vestir como mujer y "flirtear" con alguien?

Saqué del botiquín el medicamento que necesitaría, y después procedí a agacharme enfrente de él para poder tener mejor acceso a su herida.

—¡No! —prácticamente gritó—, solo consistía en vestir este estúpido conjunto de ropa —dijo con un ligero puchero, al parecer no le agradaba traer eso puesto, eso era una verdadera lástima, le quedaba muy bien...—, los zapatos con el tacón más alto que mi mejor amigo pudo encontrar —movió el pie lesionado en mi dirección, dejándome contemplar el hermoso contraste que hacían las zapatillas rojas con su piel y lo ridículamente alto que era el tacón— y esta peluca —abrí los ojos sorprendido sin poderlo evitar, pensé que era su pelo real, si no era así..., ¿de qué color sería realmente su cabello? ¿Sería el mismo color? ¿Más corto de lo que la peluca lo llevaba? ¿Más largo?

Dejé esas elucubraciones de lado, y decidí atender inmediatamente su lesión. Después de eso tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar. O eso creía...

Ya que el verlo sentado sobre el borde de mi sofá, con su hermoso vestido contrastando los colores sobrios de mi sala y con su pie desnudo entre mis manos mientras aplicaba el desinflamante, hizo que un extraño sentimiento surgiera en mi interior, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera palpitando a la espera de algo.

Realmente no era necesario el que yo sostuviera su pie para colocar el medicamento, pero no había podido resistirme a comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía. Y sin pensarlo lo había tomado entre mis dedos, para después deslizar la zapatilla roja que lo adornaba, hasta tenerlo completamente denudo entre mis dedos.

Después que terminé de aplicar el desinflamante, pasee las yemas de mis dedos sobre su arco con lentitud, memorizando la suave consistencia de su piel. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento por parte suya, alzando el rostro noté que él estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté sin pensar.

En un rápido movimiento, el chico sujetó parte de la chaqueta que yo traía puesta y me jaló hacia él. El impacto con sus labios me desconcertó por completo, lo que le dio oportunidad a introducir su lengua en mi cavidad bucal. La sensación de humedad y tibieza me fascinó, jamás había tenido un contacto así..., era sumamente placentero. Después de varios minutos nos separamos a causa de la necesidad de introducir oxígeno a nuestros pulmones.

—¿P-Por qué no? —me respondió, dándome una gran sonrisa descarada—. Eres perfecto.

Esta vez fui yo quien inicio el beso humano, mientras deslizaba la mano que hasta hace unos segundos acariciaba su pie, por sobre su pierna, rumbo a su muslo, tanteando y apretando toda la piel a mi alcance. Y conducía mi otra mano hacia la suya para iniciar un beso vulcano.

Lo escuché gimotear en medio de nuestro beso, pero esta vez era mi turno de poder tocar todo el interior de su boca, por lo que no dejé mi inspección hasta que el oxígeno volvió a separarnos.

—¡Dios! No sé que estás haciendo con tus dedos, pero por favor no pares... —dijo con una ronca voz, que erizo mi piel y mandó descargas eléctricas por toda mi espina dorsal.

—¿Podemos, cambiar de lugar? —susurro en mi oído, mientras empezaba a imitar los movimientos que yo hacía sobre sus dedos—. No deseo torcerme el cuello.

En algún punto, me había levantado y ahora estaba cubriéndolo completamente con mi cuerpo, haciendo que él se inclinara lo más que podía contra el sofá. Algo que debía ser completamente incómodo para él. Me incorporé y di unos pasos atrás algo confundido por mis reacciones, esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Un vulcano no debería ceder tan fácil a sus emociones, debía concentrarse en la lógica..., pero era imposible hacerlo, si en frente tuyo había la personificación de la lujuria envuelto en un entallado vestido rojo y con unos fibrosos muslos. Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba bien, que era lo correcto, y la pequeña parte racional de mi mente que aún quedaba en pie, me dijo que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico, que esto no era lo más adecuado de hacer con un completo extraño.

El chico se incorporó, y notó mi desconcierto. Se quitó la estola que cubría su cuello y con ella me atrajo para darme un suave beso. Sin la estola se podía contemplar su amplio pecho plano..., y lo verdaderamente entallado que era el vestido en esa zona. Se pegaba completamente a cada músculo de su pecho como una segunda piel. El chico me sonrió cálidamente al percatarse que observaba su cuerpo con interés, para después agacharse en un muy sugerente movimiento y retirarse la zapatilla que aún calzaba. Una vez terminó de removerla, se dio la vuelta, alzo las manos y comenzó a bajar lentamente..., muy lentamente el cierre de su vestido...

Un gruñido escapó de mis labios ante la erótica vista que estaba presenciando. Poco a poco más de su suave piel quedaba a la vista conforme bajaba la cremallera. Sin intentar siquiera contenerme, lo empotre contra el muro más cercano y toqué la piel que acababa de ser descubierta.

—¿Tus dudas se han ido? —preguntó risueño, mientras yo removía sus dedos del pequeño cierre y terminaba de bajar la cremallera del vestido.

—Sí —musite besando la parte trasera de su cuello, e inhale su embriagador aroma.

—Me alegra, de no haberte convencido, habría tenido buscar otro método para seducirte.

—Fuiste muy tenaz...

—Jim..., mi nombre es Jim, Spock.

Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios fue sumamente seductor. Pero me intrigo por completo, no recordaba habérselo dicho antes, ni que alguien lo mencionara en el bar. El sentido común que me indicaba que había algo raro ahí, se fue al sentir como su trasero se pegaba a mi entrepierna y comenzaba a frotarse contra mí en pequeños círculos.

—Tus habilidades de convencimiento me sorprenden, Jim —bajé las manos hacia sus caderas para aumentar la fricción. Ocasionando que Jim jadeara y se arqueara contra mí. Jim me miró por sobre su hombro, con sus hermosos ojos azules y sus pupilas se dilataron de tal manera que solo una pequeña franja del bello azul que había observado en el bar fuera visible. Esa imagen me produjo profundos estremecimientos en todo mi cuerpo, que curiosamente fueron a parar a una parte muy específica de mi anatomía que comenzaba a despertar.

Solté sus caderas para acunar su trasero entre mis manos, percatándome de lo firme y redondo que era, y comencé a frotar mi miembro atrapado entre la tela de mi pantalón contra el interior de sus glúteos. Ocasionando que Jim gimiera sin pudor alguno.

Las sensaciones que estaba obteniendo gracias a Jim, me estaban superando por completo. Mordisqueo, beso y lamo su cuello en un intento de hacerle sentir el mismo caos que estaba provocando él en mí; mis acciones ocasionaron que Jim se estremeciera y temblara.

Descendí la vista hacia donde Jim restregaba su trasero contra mi hinchado miembro..., y la imagen me dejó sin palabras. El vestido lentamente se había ido subiendo y ahora podía contemplar la piel de su bello trasero que lucía un tenue rojo ocasionado al irritar su piel al restregarse contra la tela de mi pantalón. Solo un pequeño trozo de tela obstaculizaba mi visión. Sus entalladas bragas negras...

La risa de Jim resonó en la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de mi desesperación para eliminar esa prenda molesta. Misma que no fue rival contra mis dedos y eliminé al rasgarla por los costados y desprenderla de su piel. Acto que hizo que Jim soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Posó una mano sobre mi hombro empujándome varios pasos hacia atrás. Me dio una gran mirada lasciva y empezó a dar embistes contra la pared, con su ahora liberada erección, que formaba una linda elevación en su vestido. Ronronee ante la vista de Jim embistiendo la pared, mientras el vestido escarlata ondeaba en cada empuje. Era una pena que el vestido regresara a su posición normal, ya que no me dejaba ver el desnudo trasero de Jim.

Observé la escena por algunos minutos, hasta que el calor hirviente en mis venas me volvió a empujar hacia él. Metí mis manos por debajo de la falda del vestido levantándolo lo suficiente para poder colar una de mis manos hacia el duro miembro de Jim y dejé la otra sobre su cadera para pegarlo a mi cuerpo.

Con lentitud toqué la suave carne, mis dedos hormiguearon al contacto con su sensible piel. Un gemido ronco brotó en respuesta desde sus labios carmesís, antes de empujar su miembro entre mis dedos, buscando sentir la misma fricción que la pared antes le había proporcionado. Apreté un poco más mi agarre en su dureza y comencé a subir y bajar el puño con el que lo agarraba, ocasionando que Jim dijera palabras ininteligibles mezcladas con mi nombre.

—T-Tu mano —gimoteo Jim.

Sin entender acerqué la mano que sostenía anteriormente su cadera hacia donde la suya estaba, Jim tomó mi mano y tiró de ella hasta que mis dedos rozaron sus labios, para después ser tragado entre ellos.

Un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir su lengua lamer y juguetear con mis dedos. Aumente considerablemente la velocidad con la que movía mi mano en su miembro y me frote desesperado contra su trasero, gruñí al sentir la dolorosa prisión que mis pantalones hacían contra mi dureza.

Cuando sentía que estaba por explotar, Jim soltó mis dedos y mirándome profundamente ronroneo.

—Prepárame...

Esa simple frase estuvo a punto de hacer que me corriera en mis pantalones. Conduje deprisa mis dedos hasta el anillo de músculos que pronto me recibiría y rocé suavemente la zona, y lentamente, muy lentamente introduje el primero de ellos.

Si pensé que la sensación de su lengua en mis dedos había sido maravillosa, la sensación de sus músculos apresando mi dedo con una tibieza y suavidad excepcionales, era sublime. Tuve que inhalar y exhalar reiteradas veces para no estallar y simplemente empujar contra él.

Con lentitud el estrecho espacio fue ampliándose poco a poco, fue una tortura el tener que esperar hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente preparado. Retiré mis dedos una vez que me convencí que ya era suficiente, y separándome de él abrí mis pantalones y los bajé hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

—Spock... —protestó con voz ronca, ante mi ausencia.

Pero no le di tiempo a seguir con su queja. Alcé la tela roja que cubría su trasero y llegue hasta el fondo de su cuerpo de una sola estocada. Los labios de Jim ahora estaban abiertos en un mudo grito. Por un instante creí que lo había lastimado, pero Jim se arrojó hacia atrás y abrió más las piernas para facilitarme el acceso a su cuerpo. Besé suavemente su hombro y ascendí hasta rozar sus labios. Mientras nos besábamos empecé a salir y entrar a su cuerpo, tragándome sus gemidos.

La velocidad y dureza de mis embistes ocasionaron que su peluca se cayera, dejándome contemplar el hermoso cabello dorado que ocultaba. Jim apoyo fuertemente sus manos en la pared y se empujó hacia atrás, arqueando bellamente su espalda.

Dejé pequeños besos sobre su espalda y toda la piel que podía alcanzar y conduje una de mis manos hacia la de Jim para entrelazar nuestros dedos en un profundo beso vulcano, que el rubio correspondió inmediatamente.

Sujete su cadera con mi mano libre y di más precisión a los embistes, tratando de encontrar su próstata.

—Oh, Dios... —jadeó. Cuando una de mis embestidas dio contra la pequeña glándula.

De no ser por mi mano en su cadera, Jim habría caído al suelo cuando sus piernas temblaron por la intensidad de placer que había sentido. Un sonido estrangulado salió de mis labios cuando Jim giró su cadera en pequeños círculos.

—Esto es...—musité.

—Lo sé — extendió su mano libre para sostener mi rostro y atraerme a sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de caricias y mordiscos—. Es perfecto —dijo separándose de mis labios. Pude como un hilillo brillante de saliva seguía uniéndonos. Acerqué mi rostro nuevamente al suyo, y él me recibió gustoso.

Seguimos por varios minutos entre besos desesperados y embistes brutales hasta que Jim gimió de manera brutal y su apabullante orgasmo ocasionó que sus paredes internas se estrecharan deliciosamente contra mí, haciendo que lo acompañara en el orgasmo.

Salí con suavidad de su interior y sujete con fuerza su cadera, ya que sus piernas desde tiempo atrás eran incapaces de sostenerle. Había sido muy impulsivo de mi parte el tomarlo contra una pared, besé con suavidad una de sus sonrojadas mejillas como disculpa.

Pasé la mano por detrás de sus rodillas y lo cargue en mis brazos hasta mi alcoba. Donde lo deposite suavemente. Jim lucía completamente satisfecho sobre mi cama, con sus labios y parte del rostro manchados de carmín, a causa de su labial corrido, su pelo rubio revuelto apuntando en miles de direcciones diferentes y con el vestido escarlata con una gran mancha al frente en donde su semen había impactado al correrse.

Tuve que recordarme varias veces que era humano y que no podría soportar otro acto sexual sin desmayarse, para evitar abrirle las piernas una vez más e introducirme en su interior.

En lugar de eso, fui al baño por varias toallas húmedas. Cuando regresé comencé a limpiar suavemente su cuerpo, y le ayude a remover el vestido sucio. Tragué duro al ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo que poseía. Por lo que rápidamente lo cubrí con las cobijas, para evitar caer en tentación.

Jim soltó una risita ante mi acción.

Me retiré de nuevo al baño para retirar mi ropa y limpiarme un poco. Volví a la habitación solo vistiendo unos bóxers limpios, era inútil fingir ahora modestia después de lo que hicimos. Al verme regresar, Jim golpeó el lado de la cama vacía, por lo que accedí a su muda petición de acostarme junto a él.

Jim se giró de costado mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa perezosa, sus dedos se estiraron y comenzaron a trazar distraídamente figuras sobre mi pecho. Me arrime a su rostro y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, mientras colocaba mi mano suavemente en su piel, rozando la línea de su barbilla y sus pómulos. Sin haberlo planeado rocé sus puntos psi y una lluvia de imágenes llego a mi mente, flashes de escenas en donde yo era el protagonista, recuerdos de la academia, los comedores, salones, y demás lugares que frecuentaba. Para ser una fusión tan superficial y haber obtenido toda esa información, significaba que Jim pensaba continuamente sobre eso.

—Me has estado acosando —afirme.

—¿Cómo...? Cierto, telepatía táctil... —me miró a través de sus doradas pestañas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la vergüenza— No pude evitarlo —susurró—, desde el momento que te vi en la academia, quise saber más de ti..., pero no tengo ninguna clase contigo, por lo que pensé que sería raro que me acercara a ti si no teníamos nada en común, mi única opción fue verte de lejos; y antes de darme cuenta ya te estaba siguiendo a todas partes..., como un vil acosador. No esperaba toparme en el bar contigo, y ya que estaba vestido así..., pensé que podía intentar conquistarte y si todo salía mal, jamás sabrías que era yo.

Una vez terminó de explicarse, escondió la cara entre las almohadas de manera infantil. Logrando que mi corazón revoloteara en mi torso. Enrede mis dedos en su rubio cabello incitándolo a verme y volví a besar sus dulces labios.

—Y dime, ¿tuve éxito en mi conquista? —preguntó soñoliento, mientras me dedicaba una amorosa mirada.

Besé su nariz, mejillas y oídos antes de susurrarle.

—La verdad, es que..., lograste tu cometido. —una gigantesca sonrisa adornó su rostro, levanté uno de mis dedos y suavemente retiré el labial corrido, dejando sus labios rosas al natural antes de volver a darle un suave beso. Lo acune entre mis brazos y dejé que reposara su cara contra mi pecho. Para después observar como lentamente iba sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Su cadenciosa respiración me embargo en una bruma de somnolencia. Recargue mi barbilla suavemente en la nuca de Jim, inspirando su aroma y relajándome por completo. Estaba por caer dormido, cuando un pensamiento surgió en mi mente antes de que el sueño me atrapara por completo.

Debía recordar darles mi agradecimiento al "gruñón" y al "escoces"...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, incauto lector que termino este fic!
> 
> Espero mis locuras te hallan gustado.
> 
> Para los que me conocen en este fandom, les informo que también escribo Johnlock, por si desean pasar a leerlos.
> 
> Sin más espero sus comentarios, criticas, abucheos, hordas con antorchas en llamas..., lo que deseen darme.
> 
> Besitos, hasta la otra.


End file.
